


tEM thinks hooman is FOOL!

by deathbypterodactyls



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, look flowey is here this time, underswapped!flowey, underswapped!temmie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbypterodactyls/pseuds/deathbypterodactyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh? You just wanted to hear me say this, didn't you? Very funny. I'm the one who's malicious here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tEM thinks hooman is FOOL!

Everything has come down to this, then. You're pretty pathetic compared to other kids your age, your entire life (Which apparently was meant to be happy and satisfactory,) was spent toughening you up for something so weak, even for you. Staring down the crevice, you take a moment to admire your surroundings before you say goodbye to Earth for a permanent vacation.

The mountain is surrounded by a massive forest, and you've climbed quite a ways up for a rather spectacular view. The air is fresh, and in your personal opinion, can be compared to playing in a field of sunflowers after years of living in a world of smog and ruins. Wind rustles through your hair comfortingly, easing your worries in a way you wished your mother would've done. You lose yourself in the moment and nearly forgot that you were going to do. Nearly.

A bird settles down near your feet and tweets at you. What a cute bird! You choose to ignore it.

The trees are as green as they could possibly be, and last time you checked, it was the thing that produces the air that you breath in. Thanks, tree. Be seeing you.

Mountain looks... okay, how would you even describe a mountain? Rocky, rocky rocks, more rocks...

You hear a cacophony of calls in the distance. They're calling your name. They're yelling aloud for you not to do it.

Shoot, better hurry up. Let's see, let's see...

Sky. Sky is blue. Sky is nice. Sky is a friend, Sky-

Trees rustling, calls getting closer, paranoia rising. Bye sky. See you never.

Trying your hardest, you lose yourself and take time to appreciate the atmosphere and setting.

The sun is still up and is beaming at you brightly, in which you sneer in response. You half-wished for the rain to come see you off like in the movies you used to watch, where people leave for a moment and are brought back by tears, only, there's really no one here apart from you.

But that would be too selfish of you, to wish a friend of yours to come. The rain only comes to those who have conventional ascensions, not descents that are looked down upon. Especially when you're at 9 years old with a mind a bit too mature and a will to live a bit too weak. Happiness has been a rare guest, and you're glad it's here for today.

Speaking of descent...

You look down at the crevice you're going to jump in. You can't see the bottom, and from what you can tell, the air is going to be stagnant and the environment cold. But that won't matter, you won't be alive to see or feel it. You ready yourself for what's going to come. Goodbye, family. You were horrible and-

"Guys! I think I see them!"

The sheer surprise of how close the voices are now makes you yelp in surprise and make you stumble and trip-

On a root,

To your death.

Even then, you can't feel anything other than relief.

Bye, Earth. I'm going to miss you.

\----

"hOI!"  
Okay, rule one; After falling down a hole in a mountain, do not humor this... whatever it is.

"hOI?"  
Rule two; Ignore it until it goes away. Hopefully it can take a hint, just like you when someone rejected your feelings.

"hOOOIII??" It says, extending each vowel in its greeting, hoping to get your attention. Its demeanor puts you off, despite its attempts at being friendly, continue rule number two. "hOI! Frend! tEM is over heeeer!"

Out of the corner of your eye, it waves one of their paws around at rapid speeds whilst stretching its smile as it speaks. It's vibrating so intensely, you're almost sure its face is floating away from its head. Almost. It would be physically impossible for something to do that, except for some creatures in a Fantasy book. Which is still stupid, what would be the point of that?

"hOI, Frend! tEM wantz to say hOI to you!" For a moment its paw pauses and mouth slowly closes, even the vibrating stopped. A distant look is on their face... (Whew.) Before it shifts into one of sudden realization, it jumps up and down and starts speaking excitedly again. "hOI! im tEMMIE! tEMMIE TEH TEMMIY!" (You retract your previous statement. Especially with the way it resumed its movements with a more excitable and happy pace.)

Might as well say hi to i- Temmie. It's not like you've got anything better to do, or anything at all to do. You can't do much underground if you don't have the proper exploring gear, and you especially didn't have much planned after your failed attempt at something that was supposed to be wonderful. Now you're just upset.

Oh well. Say hi to Temmie, Frisk.

"Hey, I'm Frisk." you greet, turning around to get a better look at her. She looks like a cat(? A cat's your best bet), with a set of -you don't even know what that is- protruding from the sides of her head. Raven hair sit atop her head (accompanied with what appears to be ears?) and cascades down the sides of her face, to top it all off, she's wearing a striped t-shirt (which in no way beat yours). 

The beady little eyes that bore right into your soul (not exactly your recommended way of making friends,) light up when she notices you've acknowledged her presence and is grinning like you when you got 2 baskets filled with candy on Halloween.

Good times.

Squealing like an excitable kid (sometimes you, energy isn't easily replaceable. Maybe for other kids, but not you.) on Christmas, she returns your greeting with an enthusiasm which you can never hope to get. "HOI FREND! i'M tEMMIE!!"

Short memory span. "You've already told me that."

Ignoring your comment, she continues."hMM..." You're pretty sure it was meant to be contemplative, but coming from her it just sounds like an act meant to fill in awkward silence. "U musts be new to teh underguinds, aren't CHYAA?" Any other person and you would've smacked them for stretching their words to obnoxious levels. But since it's her, you might as well let it slip.

You give a reluctant nod. She grins, obviously pleased by your response.

"Sumon otta teach yuo how thins work aroun her, yayA? Oterwise, yo gonna DIE! Luky for yu, tEM cn teach ERYTHIN yu need too kno about undergruind!!" So many mispronunciations, dear god. You give another nod, despite being suspicious about how she worded her offer for help. 

It sounded more like a threat than anything.

She bounds towards you and outstretches a paw. You instinctively step away. She looks confused for a moment, and tries again. You repeat your previous actions; no way are you gonna trust this thing. Maybe you can take her moronic demeanor and mispronounced words, but you're not going to let her touch you. Temmie looks through you for a moment, and before you know it, she's inches away from your fa- how did she get THIS close so quick?! How is she levitating?! 

Smirking, she takes advantage of this moment, and gives you a light tap on the shoulder.

Everything momentarily blacks out with a few audible clicks, which is enough time for a:

"What the hell."

Before your vision returns to a near-pitch black room (You can barely see!) and a glowing Temmie.

Your heart briefly stops and you gasp in surprise. Fumbling blindly in the dark and with what little light you have, you finally find what you're looking for and aim your stick towards her. (Back off, I have a stick and I know how to use it!) It's not much for intimidation, but you find a bit of comfort from having something in your hand. 

She looks unfazed by your actions, heck, she even _giggles._ Shoot. You're screwed, aren't you? You probably ticked off a God or a Demon or oh god oh god-

She interrupts your thoughts with a large grin. "Frend! tEM, not gona hurt you!" 

Big fat lies, you don't trust her one bit! If she can black out an entire room **and** glow at will, she's obviously more of a threat than she lets on. Just what exactly is she capable of? Shooting spiders out of her hands?

Whatever discomfort she may or may not see, she ignores it and points to your chest. Your chest? What did she do to your chest?! Did you sprout mushrooms? Did you grow _hair?_

Steeling yourself for something terrible, you look down and see a floating heart, just a few inches away from touching your chest.

That's it, you're convinced she's a witch who's going to boil your brains. You're just having a nightmare, no WAY that this is possible!

"I'D LIKE TO WAKE UP NOW!" You call out to anyone who can help. God? Your mother? An ugly dog even! You don't want anything to do with this stinking cat! You swat and wave your stick around, hoping that the darkness will disappear. Temmie looks incredibly annoyed, she expresses this by slamming a paw onto the ground. 

"Fren!! CLAM DOWN!!" 

You shut your mouth. This is the end. You're really gonna die.

She lets out an exasperated sigh and continues talking, disregarding your feelings yet again. It's not like you were expecting a really kind and understanding monster, but is it too much to ask that she can try to be more considerate?

She gestures to your chest again, where the floating heart is located.

"C dat?" You nod hesitantly, maybe if you hurry, she'll give you a painless death. "Dat is yuor sOUL! it strats off week, but can grew sTRONG if yuo gain enuff lv!" You had no idea that souls were real, much less seen as floating hearts. You narrow your eyes at the last word, though. She seems to notice.

"Wats lv? Y, luv of cuorse!!" So... souls grow strong with the power of love. Seems okay. "yUP!! You want sum luv, don't tCHYAA?" You grip your stick even tighter, silently hoping that it won't break. What's she planning? "Don't worrie! tEM will shaer sum wit you!! yAYA!!"

You're not sure if you should be glad, or scared. But might as well get it over with so you can run as far away as you can from her (while screaming, of course!) once she's done.

"Dun hear, luv is shed thru littel wite..." She pauses and something flashes in her eyes. Before you can register it however, it's gone as fast as it came. "tEM FLAEKS! yu want sum tEM flaeks, yAYA?"

You nod somewhat nervously. What happened to her when she was talking?

With a wink and a smile, several white 'Tem flakes' appear before her. You're immediately on guard upon seeing them, this doesn't feel right.

"R u redy? Hear dey com! get as mny as yuo can! yAYA!!"

The levitating 'Tem flakes' hurl themselves towards you. Panic wrenching itself into action, it seizes your body to maneuvre it away from the flakes. Temmie looks surprised.

"you mis dem! let's tri again, oK??"

Another round of flakes heads towards you, fear wasn't as potent this time, so you move away on your own accord.

She knits her eyebrows together upon seeing your actions, and you can tell that she suppresses a growl. You narrow your eyes at this.

Despite looking peeved off, she tries her best to calm down and forces out a grin. She continues on with her squeaky voice.

"nu Nuuu! das bad! you hav two run into FLAEK to grow sTRUNG!! run intew tEH bulle- tEM FLAEK!" 

Blood runs cold when you hear her almost say 'bullets' and your danger senses blare off in your head. You immediately jump from the spot where the bullets try to get you.

That same expression from a few moments ago reappears on her face, this time, you recognise it as panic, and you aim your stick towards her. Not trusting you now!!

After seeing you dodge what you now realize are attacks, she stays silent for the most part, head downcast with a stoic face, leaving you with your thoughts.

Fear runs through your veins as you process what she's been aiming for this entire time. She's an enemy, she's trying to kill you, she's trying to murder you, she's trying to-

The silence is pierced with an eerie laugh that echoes in the room, magnified by the empty space.

Dread pools in your stomach and flight or fight instincts kick in, you grip your stick as tight as you can.

It gets even worse when you hear an audible **SNAP.** Followed by two twigs falling to the ground.

Forcing yourself to look up, you see that her eyes are half lidded, empty, and staring at your soul like a famished kid looking at a juicy steak fresh out of the stove. She even licks her lips subconsciously, as if wondering about what would it taste like. (You swallow the lump in your throat and force yourself to keep a straight face.) 

A threatening smile that closely resembles that of a Cheshire cats' stretches itself onto her face as if it were a rubber band, rows of piranha-like teeth are shown, and a sort of sadistic glee has decided to settle itself in her eyes once smelling your fear.

"You know what's going on here, don't you...?" She purrs, displeased by your actions and contradicting her 'beaming' face.

You clench your fists so hard that the knuckles turn white.

Oh god. You are so screwed.


End file.
